Secrets Shared
by werewolflemming
Summary: A look at the other side of the fellowship. The side they didn't want you to see. Chapter two-the terror of thorns. Hopefully will be sort of funny. Please read and review.
1. Diaries

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LOTR, or anything connected with it, etc, etc…

**Author's notes**: Well, this is a very bad first attempt at a humour fic, and will be co-written with my younger brother (he asked if we could write something together). I hope it will get better, and it won't all be written as diary entries, I promise. Please be kind and review. Please?

* * *

**Diary of Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Estel, E-**

**Day 1**

How much of a bad start is this? I couldn't even fit my name in the box on the front page. I have too many names.

I have volunteered to go on the quest. Well, I say volunteered, but really Elrond manipulated me. That council was so boring that I was half asleep, so when he prodded my arm I jumped out of my seat and that was that. Great. And here I was thinking my life couldn't get any more complicated.

Ah well, at least I'm not alone; Legolas was tricked too! I suspect his father put Elrond up to it, trying to get his son out of the palace for a while. There are also four hobbits, a dwarf (Legolas was not amused), Gandalf, and a creepy, creepy man. He's only here because Elrond thought it would get him out of the way quicker. The creepy man (I think his name is Boromir, but I can't be sure, I've been trying to tune him out ever since he started telling people that Gondor should have the ring) keeps telling me that I'm not worthy of being king. Well, I'll show him! I had to spend ages trying to resist the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

Oh, got to go, Gandalf seems to think that I should actually spend my watch, well, watching, for danger and suchlike. Well too bad beardy-I am way ahead of you. Already spotted danger. It's round and gold and it's hanging around Frodo's neck. That thing's more dangerous than anything we're likely to encounter. Well, save Sauron, though I don't expect we'll be seeing him for quite a while.

Gandalf's glare is becoming disturbing, so I'll write tomorrow. Bye.

* * *

**Elrond's diary**

Dear diary, I have finally found some peace and quiet! I have sent off the noisiest people at the council on a quest to destroy the ring of power. It really is remarkable how much mess a council leaves, but luckily I managed to disappear into my study before someone asked me to help tidy up.

Arwen is sulking, because I sent her boyfriend on the quest. When will she realise that Aragorn isn't the right man for her? She's just attracted by the air of power he's had ever since he knew he was going to be king of Gondor.

Unfortunately, my sons didn't arrive in time for the council; otherwise I would have sent them on the quest as well. If he wasn't so old and frail, I would have suggested that Bilbo tag along as well. The little hobbit came up to me yesterday, and do you know what he started talking about? The "good old days"! It took an awful lot of restraint to tell him that "the good old days" were thousands of years before he was born. Must go now, to try and stop Glorfindel killing my daughter for stealing his horse.

* * *

**Gandalf's diary**

**Day 1**

Already beginning to get annoyed with the hobbits. They keep trying to consume all of our food rations when they think I'm not looking. Sam is trailing behind Frodo like a pet, and he insisted on bringing Bill the pony along. How secret will this quest be if we leave a trail of pony poo behind us?

Embarrassing moment for me today, I almost set my beard on fire with my pipe. Fortunately, I don't think anyone noticed. I never wanted to come on this quest on the first place, I prefer leaving other people to do what they want and turning up in unexpected places to help. I'm good at that. Oh well, perhaps I will get a chance to do that later on.

Goodbye diary, I will write tomorrow. If I don't though, then you should know that I'm not late. A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to.

* * *

**Frodo's diary**

**Day 1**

What possessed me to agree to take the ring? Apart from getting away from uncle Bilbo of course. He kept insisting on telling me about his adventure again. I have heard it far too many times. He tells it on his birthday (which happens to be the same as mine, lucky me), at every other celebration, at random intervals, and he expects me to listen each time. I feel impolite if I don't but I could repeat it word for word now, without a single mistake.

Well, I'd better go, Sam wants to talk to me.

* * *

**Author's notes**: Well, aren't you glad the first chapter's over? The next will be better, really. Please review, it doesn't take long. But please, no flames-they aren't nice, and I don't need people telling me how crap this is, because I already know. 


	2. Thorns

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LOTR.

**Author's notes**: Well, here it is, the second chapter, I hope you like it.

**Responses to reviews**:

Voldie on Varsity Track: Thanks! Yay! You're my first reviewer! That sentence you included (if it could be called a sentence) was quite disturbing!

Carawen: Thanks, and there will be other diaries, but not this chapter.

Elf771: Congrats! My shortest review. Thank you for taking some time to review the story!

ladyAlyafaelyn: Thanks. Cool, you put me on your favourites list! Yay! There's nothing wrong with being easily amused-it makes life more fun!

* * *

"These thorns!" Aragorn exclaimed, growling as he detached his trousers from yet another thorn bush. On the advice of Gandalf, the fellowship had left the beaten track, and were tramping through the undergrowth. It hadn't seemed like a bad idea at the time, the bushes looked green and fluffy from where they had been standing. At least they did until you got closer and saw the tangled mass of brambles and all the thorny branches underneath.

Legolas grinned. He was wearing thick leggings, and the thorns didn't catch on him quite so easily. Plus, being one of the elves, his eyesight was incredible, and he was able to spot small dangers and choose the easiest route. He smiled at Aragorn as he nimbly sidestepped a bramble.

Gimli was also struggling with the thorns, though he had found a rather effective way of dealing with his rage. "Back thorns! Back!" He roared, hacking at the plants with his axe.

Boromir silently trudged on, his pride not allowing him to complain about the scratches. Gandalf was fine, though all of them wondered how he hadn't got his big grey cloak caught yet. Magic was suspected.

The hobbits were chatting merrily, eating their third breakfast of the day. They saw a branch and Pippin held it back while the others passed. Unfortunately, the youngest hobbit didn't notice Aragorn. As the ranger reached the branch, Pippin let it go. With a leafy twang, the branch snapped back, hitting Aragorn's knees.

Aragorn swore and stumbled, bringing his hand down on something to steady himself. It's a pity that the branch he picked had so many thorns. He yelped as the thorns dug into his palm and then got his foot caught on a root. With a very colourful word indeed he tumbled backwards…straight into a bramble bush.

"Help…" Aragorn called pitifully, and Legolas felt sorry for him. The elf pulled his friend to his feet, and began to help him remove the many thorns now sticking into his skin.

"Ow…" Aragorn looked down at his red palms mournfully, and got almost no sympathy from the other members of the group. Pippin did apologise, but you could barely hear it over the laughter of everyone else.

Truly, the worst peril of this quest was not Sauron and his minions; it was the humble bramble.

* * *

**Author's notes**: Well, that's chapter two finished, and I really do apologise to anyone reading this, because it isn't very good. The diaries will be back next chapter, when I've managed to get my brother to help me write them. Please review anyway, and constructive criticism would be very useful. 


	3. Legolas and the Witch King

Author's notes: Sorry about the length of this chapter, and the story is not brilliant. So sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

**Responses to reviews**:

**LadyAlyafaelyn:** Thanks for the review! Sorry about the lack of Aragorn in this chapter, but he'll be back!

**Voldie on Varsity Track:** Thanks for the review! As per your request, the Witch King's diary is in this chapter, sorry if it's not that good.

* * *

**Legolas' Diary**

Dear diary,

I am only writing a diary because my father told me I had to. He wishes to know what I get up to on this quest. I didn't know what he knew about the quest until last week when Elrond presented me with this book, along with a note.

I wonder if I am now one of the only elves in Arda who keeps a diary? Mostly we don't tend to. Think about it, a year takes up a whole book, and elves can live for thousands of years. The libraries don't have enough room.

Well, about the quest. It is going well so far, despite the unfortunate lack of alcohol, and the fact that there is a dwarf here too. I believe he is the son of one of the dwarves my father captured in Mirkwood. This has done little to improve his opinion of me, nor mine of him.

I am on watch at the moment, and enjoying a brief rest from the constant chattering of the hobbits, except Frodo, who is oddly quite quiet.

* * *

**Diary of the Witch King**After Weathertop 

Sauron is not going to be pleased with me. I stabbed the hobbit that carried the ring, but was unable to retrieve said piece of evil jewellery. I was beaten by a rugged looking man waving fire, and thus I am quite ashamed of myself. Evil in this age really needs to shape up; I have begun to train myself in secret, though I hope Sauron doesn't think I am trying to usurp him. The last Ringwraith who tried that was…punished. He used to be Nazgûl number 2, and was demoted all the way to Nazgûl number 9. He lost all respect.

I wonder why I still insist on calling myself King, as I am now little more than an evil minion.

* * *

Author's notes: Third chapter finished, please leave a review if you have time : ) 


End file.
